The Relationship Agreement
The Relationship Agreement is the 31-page contract Sheldon drew up after he and Amy became boyfriend and girlfriend. When Amy first signed it in "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10), she found signing it very romantic. By "The Spoiler Alert Segmentation" (S06E15) she called it a ridiculous contract right after Sheldon said that she couldn't move in with him. She also liked the fact that the agreement is binding. With the dissolution of Sheldon and Amy's relationship in "The Commitment Determination", it can be assumed that the Relationship Agreement is now void. It's later implied that the Agreement was reinstated after they got back together, as Amy brings it up in "The Viewing Party Combustion". In "The Romance Recalibration", Amy and Sheldon are still observing the Relationship Agreement even he has compromised with Amy quite a bit since they got back together. Leonard and Penny got their own Relationship Agreement in the episode "The Romance Recalibration". Articles * Section 4: Booboos and ouchies - Amy must help Sheldon when he has a small injury (like a splinter). * Section 5: Hand Holding - holding hands|Hand holding is only allowed under the following circumstances: ** A: Either party is in danger of falling off of a cliff|cliff, precipice, or ledge. ** B: Either party is deserving of a hearty handshake after winning a Nobel Prize. ** C: Moral support during flu shots. (As of the end of the fifth season, this section no longer applies since Sheldon and Amy have started to hold hands, though it annoys Sheldon). ** According to the codicil of the Relationship Agreement neither party is allowed to pout or be moody on date night. ** Notable exception: In "The Countdown Reflection" (S5E24), while watching Howard's rocket launch into space, Sheldon worries about Howard because he does not trust Russian technology (with good reason as the rocket ship actually has a gas leak and Russians aren't trustworthy) and for comfort he grabs and holds Amy's hand, seemingly without realizing he had done so. * (Unstated sections) ** Sheldon and Amy's Date Night is every second Thursday of the month and, in the case of there being five Thursdays in a month, Date Night will be on the third Thursday instead. ** It is not specified whether it is in the agreement or not, but Sheldon and Amy have a "Girlfriend/Boyfriend sing-along|Sing-Along Night". ** Amy must give a 72-hour-notice to Sheldon in advance of a travel|trip. Additionally, she must also check the tire pressure and call the Centers for Disease Control to ask which vaccine|shots they would recommend for the trip. ** On the two-year anniversary of their first date, they must go to a nice restaurant and hold conversation and have physical contact in a manner that onlookers would perceive as affectionate/intimate. ** Separate sections on career changes, financial instability and what happens if there is an intelligent dog uprising. In the last one Sheldon and Amy plan to betray the human race. ** Each party is also required to take care of the other when they are sick as in "The Fish Guts Displacement" (S06E10). ** Sheldon and Amy must kiss only on date nights. ** Either party must not undergo cosmetic surgery unless it's to look like a Klingon, as seen in "The Bachelor Party Corrosion" (S9E13). es:Acuerdo de Relación **There is a “no nostalgia” clause. Category:Documents Category:Relationships Category:Running Gags Category:Trivial Category:Reference Materials Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Shamy Category:Sheldon Category:Amy